1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery cells are used to power mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and other electrical systems. The shape, configuration, and/or capacity of battery cells may differ, for example, depending on the kind of device to be powered. For example, a single battery cell may be used to power a compact mobile device (e.g., a cellular phone), at least for a predetermine time. However, a larger capacity battery module equipped with multiple battery cells may be used to power an electric or hybrid vehicle, which have higher power and driving time requirements.